


Just Shoot Toward Me (BANG BANG)

by The_Faeries_Requiem



Series: The Annus Collection [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Fluff, Gay, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Beta Read, Orphan X is mentioned, What Was I Thinking?, incase u don't know what Orphan X is, not graphic, past abusive relationship, this is like a hitman au sort of thing btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Faeries_Requiem/pseuds/The_Faeries_Requiem
Summary: The Nowhere Man system was simple. Someone who needed their help would ring the number. 1-855-2-NOWHERE.
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Annus Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141937
Kudos: 1





	Just Shoot Toward Me (BANG BANG)

The Nowhere Man was an urban legend. But in actual fact there was two of them. Maybe even more. But in the line of work of The Nowhere Man no one knew more than they needed to.

Caleb Brock was twelve when he was taken out of foster care to be trained by the CIA for the Orphan Programme. He was the second to be recruited thus he was dubbed Orphan B.

He and Orphan X had come to an agreement after the Programme shut down. They were both people who wouldn’t stand out. Average height, average build, average looks. They were people who could disappear easily.

The Nowhere Man system was simple. Someone who needed their help would ring the number. 1-855-2-NOWHERE. The number was X’s idea. They’d both answer when their respective RoamZone’s rang with the phrase, “Do you need my help?” They took no payment in return for the jobs they’d do and instead asked for the client to pass the phone number onto someone else who needed help.

Caleb’s identity was wiped when he was first drafted. His trainer, Jack, had trained both him and X to become killers. But had also taught him how to remain human whilst they did heir jobs. They had both given themselves names that they’d go by rather than their call-signs.

He was Caleb Brock and X was Evan Smoake. X was going after a big fish whilst the other retired Orphans were being killed off. But while X did this, it left Caleb to become The Nowhere Man.

His most recent call was in regards to an abusive relationship. The victim had called and asked that The Nowhere man helped him out of the situation.

The meeting between the client and Caleb was set for a time when the abuser wouldn’t be home and there was no chance of them returning.

When he got to the address, Caleb knocked twice on the back door of the property. This was the signal he and the client had agreed on so that they knew who was there. A tall man opened the door carefully, peeking from behind the wood.

The man let out a sigh of relief before pulling the door completely open and letting Caleb in. The man looked to be of Asian decent and was rather handsome. He introduced himself as Lucas. Though he did stutter and then revealed he had three names.

Lucas was what his ‘boyfriend’ preferred to call him. Caleb got the hint. Lucas’ current partner sounded like he was borderline xenophobic. After a chat, Caleb left the property understanding more about the job he had taken on.

Lucas was very handsome but was facing verbal and physical every day. His confidence must have been shattered. He himself had said he felt lucky that his ‘boyfriend’ hadn’t escalated into sexually abusing him.

Caleb got a notification to his RoamZone an hour after he left Lucas. Ironically, it was a text from Lucas. 

It read: He’s back and drunk, again. Can you come and get me before he starts getting violent.

He drove back to the address he’d been at an hour before, switching cars twice on the way. As he arrived, the front window got smashed from the inside. He must’ve been late to be able to deescalate the situation.

Caleb made light work of crossing the front garden of the property. Once at the front door, he kicked it open using brute strength. This surprised the man throwing things around the property and gave Lucas some respite.

“Yukhei, get to the car.” Caleb spoke, voice practically a growl.

Yukhei, or Lucas or Xuxi, scrambled to pick himself up from where he hid behind the kitchen island. Without a second thought, the tall man bolted out of the door and towards the grey pickup truck he knew Caleb drove.

Caleb followed him, never turning his back on what was now Yukhei’s ex. Once in the car, Caleb inquired if Yukhei had anywhere to stay where he’d be safe. The taller man shook his head sorrowfully.

Caleb nodded and drove to the parking garage. They switched cars three times on the way back to Caleb’s penthouse apartment. Even if Yukhei’s ex was to find him here, the walls, glass and doors were all reinforced so it would be impossible for him to get in.

This would be the only job where Orphan B would break one of the Ten Commandments that Jack had taught him. Never make it personal.


End file.
